1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to self-propelled, walk-behind power tools, such as lawn mowers, snow blowers or power sweepers, or like equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to a parking brake organization, especially of the foot operated type, utilizable in equipment in which each drive wheel of a power tool is individually braked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the present invention has utility in walk-behind snow blowers, power sweepers, or the like, the most common utilization of the invention is anticipated for lawn mowing equipment of the concerned type, and particularly, in large capacity, commercial walk-behind mowers. Consequently, except where otherwise expressly stated, the description herein is directed to walk-behind lawn mowing equipment, particularly commercial-type lawn mowers.
Commercial-type, self-propelled, walk-behind lawn mowers commonly have a power deck containing two driven wheels and handle bars mounting the operating handles for the various mower control elements. The mower-or tool-deck, which connects with the power deck, carries idler or caster wheels to support and balance it. Each drive wheel is independently operated and includes independent brake means dedicated to each drive wheel. Desirably, parking brake means are also provided to simultaneously lock the operating members for the brakes for both drive wheels when the mower is to be maintained in a prolonged stationary position.
Parking brakes for power tools of the concerned type are well known. Such apparatus is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,558 to H. F. Homer, Jr. et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,366 to T. D. Hardesty. The parking brake apparatus disclosed in these patents both suffer from the disadvantage that the elements operative to simultaneously hold both wheel brakes in a locked condition are located on the handle bars, or on one or more of the control elements carried by the handle bars. The disposition of parking brake operating apparatus on the handle bars of the mower adds further congestion to an already congested region of the mower and renders the parking brake operating apparatus, as well as other mower operation control elements disposed on or about the handle bars, difficult or inconvenient to access.
It is to the amelioration of this problem, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.